Vulnerabilities
by Vii Zee
Summary: One time Xavin accidentally found a soft spot on Karolina, and the 7 other times she tried to...


The first time Xavin kissed Karolina's neck was poor aim on her part, but really, she wasn't expecting her blonde fiance to suddenly squirm beneath her hold.

"Love?" she quizzed, rising up slightly to try and look at Karolina's face. She had been aiming for her cheek - honestly! - but the darkness of the room didn't exactly help…

"That really tickled!" Karolina continued to squirm, turning her head away from Xavin's, stifling giggles with her hand. Confused, Xavin rose up onto her elbows, frowning slightly as she felt her eyes adjust to dark and signal out her lover.

"I'm sorry."

"No, honey, you don't have to apologize!" Karolina laughed, sitting up and bringing one hand up to her fiancé's face, stroking her warm check with her thumb. "Humans – and Majesdanes too, I guess – have places called weak spots-"

"Vulnerabilities?"

"In a way…" she leaned forward and kissed Xavin, pushing her back down onto the bed and resting her head on the Skrull's chest. "They're places on our body where feeling is…magnified, I guess."

"Good feelings, I hope…" Xavin muttered as she raked her fingers though her beloved's hair, her free arm curling around Karolina's waist and holding her close, feeling her warmth, her heart beating in time with her own.

"Oh, yeah, it feels great when someone hits a weak spot!"

Grinning slyly, Xavin brushed her arms slowly up Karolina's back, tracing slow circles over her betrothed's skin on her neck, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction as Karolina started to squirm again. Swiftly, Xavin was above her, peppering her neck with kisses.

"You're having too much fun with this!" Karolina gasped out, her hands tangling in Xavin's hair.

"Love," she murmured in response, her mouth brushing against the blonde's skin as she spoke, "anything that pleases you makes me happy."

* * *

><p>Karolina's idea of watching a scary movie went down well with the others. She had curled up between Xavin's legs, the Skrull's arms around her waist, and focused as the mindless horror fest Chase had picked out started to play.<p>

They were halfway through Wolfman, as the main character massacred the room full of doctors, that Xavin looked at Karolina's exposed neck. She lowered her head slightly, her nose moving down the back of Karolina's neck, her hand moving slowly down the hips and to the thigh. She felt Karolina stiffen beneath her touch, and she touched her lips to her shoulders, leaving a lingering kiss to the blonde's skin.

"Stop distracting me!" Karolina hissed, but she didn't do anything to swat her fiancé away. Instead, Xavin felt her lean closer to her body, arch her neck, give her more access to her shoulders.

"I do believe, my darling," Xavin whispered, not letting the others hear, "that I have found another vulnerability of yours…"

Karolina didn't explain to Nico and the others when she dashed out of the room with a giggling Xavin in tow.

* * *

><p>The city was safe, the villains were quiet, and the Runaways were taking a breather on the beach.<p>

Molly had quickly set up an umbrella for Nico and Karolin to lounge under while Xavin was off buying drinks with Chase. Nico didn't say anything about the two very large hickeys on Karolina's neck, or the one under Xavin's chin. She chose to ignore the fact that her best friend and same friend's girlfriend had a very healthy sexual relationship, even if their room was right next to hers.

Xavin appeared, sitting beside Karolina and handing her the drink she had asked for, smiling briefly at Nico as she did. She still wasn't comfortable with her lover being so close to Nico, but she put up with it.

The Skrull brushed her hand down Karolina's neck, her fingers pressing down on certain parts, frowning when no reaction came from the other girl…

Until she reached the base of her spine.

Karolina gave a small gasp, straightening her back and biting on her lower lip. She turned her eyes to Xavin, who simply shrugged.

"That was embarrassingly loud."

Karolina didn't answer with words, just simply switched her position so that she was facing Xavin, and connected their mouths.

Nico put her sunglasses on and looked away, giving a small 'hmph' of protest as everyone went to swim, and she suddenly became the third wheel.

* * *

><p>"This headache is driving me insane!" Karolina moaned into the pillow, her body splayed haphazardly over the mattress. Xavin lay right next to her, flipping through a novel Nico had lent her, muttering some words to herself that rolled off her tongue, words that she found she liked to say.<p>

Eloquent. Westerly. Ruthless.

"I'm gonna ask Nico for a healing spell…"

"Darling, she used her last healing spell on Chase and his broken leg, remember?"

Huffing, Karolina turned over onto her back, staring at the ceiling and giving a small frown. "Do you know how to cure headaches?"

"Not really, beloved. I am sorry."

"It's alright," Karolina shrugged, shuffling closer to her warm girlfriend and resting her hand in the crook between her shoulder and neck. Quickly, Xavin put the novel down and wrapped an arm around Karolina's body, using her free hand to massage Karolina's head, cradling her skull at the base of the head, rubbing her fingers smoothly into her fiancé's blonde locks. She gave a small, humming sound, leaning her head back into Xavin's touch.

"Weak spot number four, I believe?"

"I guess," Karolina answered, opening one eye lazily. "It helps the headache. Keep going."

Smiling, Xavin kissed her girlfriend's forehead and pressed her fingers into the skin on Karolina's scalp, watching as the Majesdanian princess slipped into cat-like behavior, purring as her headache slowly dulled and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"It's rare that we're left alone like this…" Karolina whispered into Xavin's ear, her arms wrapping around Xavin's waist from behind and pulling her backwards slightly onto the sofa where they sat, her hand tugging at the band of the girl's trousers. "We haven't been left alone while the others get food in ages…"<p>

"Are you suggesting something?" Xavin grinned back, moving her head to glance at her lover, who was slowly turning to sit on Xavin's lap, her arms coming up to the neck and pulling her down on top of her. Their lips touched, Xavin's hands found Karolina's hips and her knees latched her in place. Her left hand slowly moved down her leg, finding herself silently thanking whatever deity was listening that Karolina was wearing shorts.

She raked her nails down the skin on Karolina's thigh, breaking away from the kiss as Karolina reacted, giving out a gasp and tightening her arm lock. The Skrull lowered her head to Karolina's neck, tracing her lips and tongue across the heated skin, her left hand still pressed down on the skin of her thigh.

"Would it – gasp – be uncalled for if we – oh Jesus! – if we had sex on the sofa?"

"Nico would kill us."

"Xavin, honey?"

"Yes?"

"I think you found another weak spot."

Looking up to glance at the blonde, Xavin winked and sunk lower down Karolina's body, her mouth replacing her hand, her tongue taking over the role of her fingers. She felt Karolina's body rapidly tense then relax, and then something that sounded like 'Screw Nico…'

* * *

><p>Klara still had yet to get used to Xavin and Karolina's relationship. She understood that they loved each other, that they were to one day be married; but what baffled her was certain…interactions.<p>

Like how they leaned into each other, how their bodies intertwined, how they quickly scrambled away from each other when one of them entered a room they had been alone in…

It was once when she was watching them play with the Wii, and Karolina was just about to win her fifth game on Mario Kart. Xavin, who usually kept her cool around her love, was turning red with frustration as her green turtle shell missed Karolina yet again. She yelled something in Skrullos, and Karolina shrugged.

"One more game, sweetie?"

"Certainly, and victory will be mine this time!" Xavin growled playfully, moving her face closer to Karolina's, pecking her right in the space between her ear and her hairline. Klara raised an eyebrow as Karolina's face went slightly red, and Xavin smirked as she moved her mouth down and placed her lips cautiously on the top of her ear.

"You trying to distracted me?" Karolina asked as she chose the race track, trying to move out of her girlfriend's grip.

"Not trying. Managing. And I got what I want…" Xavin returned her concentration to the screen, a smile playing on her lips. "I have the sixth weak post."

Klara would never understand her friends, especially not why Karolina suddenly turned red and put the remote down, walking out of the room with Xavin following, a weirdly hungry look in her eyes.

Or maybe she did understand and just didn't want to know…

* * *

><p>"Don't disturb!" Karolina yelled out as she pushed Xavin into the bedroom, locking the door as they were finally left alone in weeks. They had just returned from stopping a group of petty armed robbers who had taken some very valuable artifacts from an antique shop, and Karolina needed to unwind.<p>

Luckily for her, her girlfriend was almost always around.

She reached up to Xavin's lips and nipped at them, her arms wrapping around her neck and dragging her backwards on the mattress. Xavin fell onto her, feeling what she could only describe as an animal in her chest mewl with satisfaction. She slipped her hands slowly – tantalizingly so – under Karolina's shirt, hiking it up until it exposed her torso completely. Karolina threw the offending garment across the room, kissing Xavin's neck as she helped her fiancé undress.

"These jeans are in the way."

"They'll be off soon enough," Xavin muttered surely, despite her hands fumbling disgracefully at the front of Karolina's trousers. The button finally popped, and Xavin started to kiss her way down Karolina's body, leaving small wet marks right down the middle. She reached the hip bones, protruding from the skin in a way she knew was defined as pleasing by others, humans.

As her hands pushed down the jeans, her mouth grazed at the skin over her hips. She heard Karolina give something akin to a gasp, she felt her hands reach down to her and bury her fingers in her hair. Gently, Xavin's tongue led a path down the space between her belly button and the line where her underwear started, and Karolina suddenly bucked her hips, prompting another sound, a moan.

"Xavin?"

"Yes?"

"Just…please!"

Xavin smirked against Karolina's sweating skin. She'd found another weak spot for sure…

* * *

><p>Post-sex, and Xavin was slowly encircling her arms around Karolina, kissing her hairline and giving a small content sigh.<p>

"That was amazing…"

"Yep…"

Xavin laughed and rested her head on top of Karolina's, shifting as Karolina changed her position, sitting between her legs and leaning back. The Skrull's hands slowly ran up and down Karolina's arms, her fingers dancing over fair skin, like spiders over soft ground. Karolina shuddered slightly, small goose bumps rising up on her arms and peppering the rest of her skin in a matter of seconds. She tried to lean her head back to look at Xavin, who just continued to dance her fingers up to Karolina's shoulders, kissing her lightly on the back of her neck.

"Your arms are sensitive, I see…"

"It feels nice…"

"What does it feel like?"

Karolina shrugged, catching Xavin's hand in hers and intertwining their fingers, dark against light.

"I don't know…it just makes me feel like a cat, you know? Like this really happy, lazy cat that has a wonderfully sexy master looking after it…" She angled her head back and nudged at Xavin's chin with her nose, prompting the Skrull to look at her and kiss her lightly, smiling.

"I love you."

Smiling, Xavin nodded and leaned forward again for another kiss, reaching her free hand up to Karolina's face, cupping her cheek.

"I love you too."


End file.
